How Wendy-Bird Came to Be
by Skylex Huffleclaw Ride
Summary: Wendy is a young girl who unexpectedly gets kidnapped by Peter's Shadow. DarlingPan Peter/Wendy One-Shot


**Meeting Peter Pan and How the Saying Wendy-Bird came to be, Enjoy**.

Wendy Darling a young girl sat at her window feeling like she didn't belong. Sure her brothers were there, but she felt like like she was missing something. One night when she turned sixteen she taken by the shadow to a mysterious place, and that is where our story begins.

Wendy Darling had never been scared of anything in her life, she had see many things that ought not to be seen by a girl of her age. But when she was taken by the shadow she was scared for her life.

Originally the only thing she thought she was scared of was heights. Never before had she been so high, and she was afraid that she would fall. The shadow took her into the night sky, for a while it was peaceful and she was starting to overcome her fear of heights. But then she realized that they were heading straight towards a star! Five, four, three, two she was waiting for the impact to come that would lead her to her death, one. The hit never came, she looked down and could see a beautiful island right in front of her. She was right on top of the ocean nearing land when just as she had reached the shore, the shadow dropped her. "AHHHHHHH" this was it, the day she thought wouldn't come for many years, the day of her death.

She closed she eyes ready to die when suddenly she heard a huge splash and felt her self sinking deeper and deeper, never again, she promised herself if she some how miraculously got saved that she would never fly again if she had the chance to. She was about to take her last breath when she felt a tug on her hand.

When she opened her eyes (Many minutes later) she looked for the man who had conveniently been there to save her from death. Finally, she found him and when she did she did a double take, standing before her was one of the most handsome men she had ever met. But then she realized that he was a boy, around her age. "Hello I'm Wendy Darling, thank you so much for saving me, I thought I was going to die. Ummm pardon my asking but who are you?" she said.

"Peter, Peter Pan," the boy replied. He had a silky voice, the voice of an angel. "Come, if you want to live, come and meet the lost boys Wendy." Wendy fallowed in trepidation, when they arrived at the camp everyone looked. She she was slightly frightened by all the attention that she was getting, but she was also astounded to see that there were no adults and only boys varying from eleven to seventeen.

"This will be your new home, boys show her around the place," he said. The boys quietly showed Wendy the island and she fell in love with the place. "This is amazing how did you find this place? It is one of the most beautiful places that I have ever laid my eyes on." "It has been our home for years Pan is the one who saved us so we show our respect and honor for him by serving him," one of the lost boys said.

Over the years Pan became more friendly towards Wendy when they later became friends. One day he called her into his tree hut, "Wendy come in here, I would like to have an audience with you. Years ago she would have been frightened for her life, but now she was fine with it because she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Do you want to go flying with me, or are you still scared from your last flight with my shadow," he said congenially. "Of course Peter I would love to, when would you like to do it." Wendy said. "Right now, ready?" He asked. "Yep lets get out of here." and they ran out of the tree hut towards the cliff. Suddenly Wendy was starting to have second thought about what she said. Was she ready, after all these years of him asking was she finally going to try to over come her fear that she promised herself that she would never over come.

She grabbed a bit of the pixy dust that was in Peters hand and sprinkled it on herself. Suddenly, she felt herself flying! It was a beautiful site to be hold, she grasped Peters held tightly at first but then she started to let go, and started to force her self foreword, and after a while she started to do flips giggling with delight. When he saw her the first thing that popped into his brain was Wendy-Bird, so from then on he called her his little Wendy-Bird.

Over the years he became cruel towards his little Wendy-Bird because she was starting to make him into a good person. So he rejected her over time his heart almost turned black, there was only a tinny little sliver that belonged to his Wendy-Bird and that little red section would be there until the day he was killed by Rumpelstiltskin. The last thing he thought before departing the world was, "My dear Wendy-Bird please forgive me, I loved you."


End file.
